


Bloodletting

by PineWasTaken



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Emotional pain, M/M, Mild Gore, Momento Mori, One Shot, jake didnt deserve this, the typical kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineWasTaken/pseuds/PineWasTaken
Summary: Jake thought being left to bleed out in the dirt was the worst thing to happen to him this trial.Little did he know what he was about to see.





	Bloodletting

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by an awesome person. Hopefully the next thing i write will be fluff.  
> Enjoy

He was left to die.

Jake had been running for the gate, whereas Feng Min and Kate had escaped through it as soon as they could. He couldn’t blame them, they had both been badly hurt and wouldn’t have had any other chance. Dwight was elsewhere, presumably being chased by the Huntress as Jake laid bleeding on the ground next to a hill.

He couldn’t force himself to crawl anymore, the pain in his leg being too intense; he could barely move it bellow his knee, thanks to The Huntress. She had spotted him pull himself off of a hook and make a dash for the gates and tossed the laced hatchet at his leg with more force then normal. It had cut deep, Jake swore he felt it scrape his bone and if it hadn’t he probably would have lost his whole leg just under the knee. The hatchet was embedded there and as he crawled it did more damage, scraping his bone and slicing muscles until he couldn’t crawl any longer. Jake was stuck on his stomach, facing the hill with nothing to do but feel himself bleed and his nerves burn in pain.

He closed his eyes, feeling the build up of tears finally spill and crawl down his cheeks as he cried silently, not wanting to give the killer the satisfaction of hearing him cry. He cringed when he heard Dwight’s scream echo over the iron works; he had been hoping against hope that Dwight could have at least escaped, but his hopes were too high. He opened his eyes again, a one last prayer remaining, in that maybe he’d see Dwight wiggle free and escape, but like himself that wish was slowly dying.

Jake felt a deep dread rise in his stomach as he started to hear humming, his heart beating dully and make his head ache, the frantic beating only growing louder at hearing the sounds of Dwight struggling. Jake looked up at the hill, seeing the hook dangling in an almost taunting way and felt like screaming— but he couldn’t, his voice was hoarse from the painful screams earlier, and he had no energy left. 

It was some sick joke wasn’t it? The Huntress must know where he was and just wanted him to suffer more by having to see Dwight get thrown on the hook for the third time right in front of him. He’d be forced to watch the nervous leader die and be swallowed by the entity, cementing how miserable their temporary lives were. He couldn’t help but let out a choked sound, it being barely above a whisper. It was almost a sort of sob laugh that got choked off by the ache in his throat and the pain weighing his voice down.

Jake stared up at the hill, though it wasn’t like he had much of a choice to look away with pain preventing any movement. He watched Dwight, now limp in the killers grasp, accepting his death just as the Huntress stopped shy of the hook. Jake felt confused as she dropped Dwight to the ground, the leader making a pained groan as he landed on the rock of the hill. Confusion turned into the mixture of fear and horror that was sadly too familiar as he saw the Huntress move to hold her axe up high as Dwight shifted to face her. He should have closed his eyes or looked away but he was stuck in a frozen state of horror as he watched the axe come down, cutting off Dwight’s scream with a choked sound as the axe was forced into his skull.

There was a cracking sound that Jake hated being able to recognize; it was a skull cracking, just as Dwight went suddenly limp. With her weapon stuck momentarily, The Huntress pulled her Axe back and Dwight’s body eventually fell back onto the ground with a thud. She readied herself with another swing and brought her axe down twice more, this time hitting the leaders chest, spraying blood on herself and much to Jake’s horror, on him as well. She finally pulled back and regained her normal stance and Jake felt the sobs getting caught in his throat as he knew the wet sensation sprinkled across his face was Dwight’s blood.

The horror wasn’t over yet though, unknown to Jake.

He felt his breathing stop and his eyes go wide with a panicked fear as the Huntress lazily kicked Dwight’s lifeless body over the edge of the hill, it falling and landing in an unnatural pose in front of Jake. He wanted to scream but he couldn’t, he could barely breathe as his eyes saw the chest wounds, they were so deep and definitely had to of broken through the ribs, blood draining out and puddling fast. Jake couldn’t stop his eyes from drifting to Dwight’s face, the axe visible to him due to the way his friends body had landed, he could tell just by looking at it for a few seconds that the skull was shattered, the only thing sparing him from a truly nightmare causing sight being the thick blood oozing from the wound like a sort of cover. Jake locked eyes with Dwight’s, the leaders eyes no longer holding the beauty and determined spark they normally held, they were lifeless and dead, the spark being snuffed out.

Jake closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he used every ounce of remaining strength he had to force himself to flip onto his back.

He screamed loudly, the last scream he could manage as the hatchet still in the back of his leg slipped across bone and was forced deeper into his flesh with his weight now pressed on it. Jake’s vision swam as he stared up at the sky, now sobbing uncontrollably before his breathing slowly came to a stop, the image of Dwight’s body being the last thing burned into his mind as everything went black.

\-----

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Jake Park eats metal and cries


End file.
